


It’ll Cure What Ails You

by middlemarch



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Chicken Soup, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Bucky suffers, oh how he suffers!





	

“I just mentioned I was going out to get you some stuff, because you weren’t feeling well,” Steve said, so earnestly wholesome Bucky thought just being around him ought to take the place of penicillin. Well, at least a Z-pack.

“You texted it to Tony,” Bucky said, pausing to blow his nose for the 87 millionth time. He’d taken the last tissue from the box and crankily threw the empty cardboard cube across the room. It didn’t make a very satisfying sound, but maybe that was because his head was clogged, apparently with cement.

“You know how he is, how he gets…and it’s so delicate with Pepper, all his gift-giving impulses are getting channeled…elsewhere,” Steve said, dropping on the couch, fussing with the afghan Natasha had made for him or them, she’d been her usual oblique self about the gift. It was all granny squares and so 1972 it was in style again and they’d agreed there was hardly anything as comforting as imagining her all in black with her crochet hook, watching "The Great British Bake-Off" amid balls of yarn. She’d scowled when Bucky said as much, but it was her happy-scowl and she didn’t kick anything or lapse into Finnish, which she did when she was annoyed and needed to show off.

“We both know how he gets… this is how he gets. Have you ever seen this much zinc? There are three mason jars of chicken soup, one with matzo balls, and, and a lavender eye-mask and a bunch of chilies, like either of us can cook worth a damn, and what the…this is all of the original 1994 issues of _Sassy_ magazine. _Sassy_ , Steve, _Sassy_!” Bucky exclaimed, weakened by the tirade, his cheeks flushed but his eyes a little unfocused and rheumy.

“Ok, that word has now lost all meaning. You want the matzo ball, right? And I’ll make you some hot water with lemon and honey, I can’t mess that up. Here’s the remote, find something you like,” Steve replied, moving the elaborately beribboned and oversized care basket that a drone had delivered within the past hour off the end of the couch, fishing out the correct jar of soup first and tugging the blanket back up to Bucky’s chest. He’d had a temperature all day and judging by how fractious he was, it was going up again but the cough was no worse, so it was mostly a waiting game. There’d need to be a few Motrin on the saucer next to the hot water and extra honey. Peggy always said you shouldn’t skimp on the honey and Steve didn’t mean to. If the jar was getting low, he knew who to mention it to.

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift-ficlet for someone who wanted some fluff. Don't get between Natasha and that crochet hook!


End file.
